The Redemption of Harry James Potter
by sh0gun
Summary: Battling Voldomort in the DoM Harry gets thrown into a world where things arent the same; deaths that never happened, plans never enacted and loyalties never expected. With both sides out for his blood He must find a way to save himself and the world.AUAR
1. Helping Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me yada yada yada

This is my first fic so pity the noobie :) got a bit of this planned in my head

* * *

**After battling Voldomort in the DoM harry gets thrown into a world where things aren't quite the same, deaths that never happened, plans never enacted and loyalties never expected. Now with both sides out for his blood Harry must find a way to save himself, those he cares about and the world. In the end harry will need the help of an unexpected ally, lies that spread to both friend and foe and the death of another.**

**This is Harry James Potter's path to redemption.**

* * *

_Remus ran over to James, out of breath he panted "James, listen, we have a problem"_

_James turned to respond, raised his head to look up at the full moon and back to Remus "Shouldn't you be howling about now?"..._

_...._

_Sat at his usually seat on the Gryffindor table, the one at the very end, Harry stared at the famous Hogwarts Halloween feast, not hungry in any way. His skin had taken pasty white colour whist his left hand showed a more angry red tone; back hunched his right hand was clutched round his stomach. He had been feeling progressively worse throughout the day. Harry had always hated Halloween._

_Suddenly, needing to vomit Harry threw himself away from the table onto the floor of the Great Hall, his arms shacking in effort to keep his torso of the ground and out of the stinking bile._

_..._

"_Exactly, this practically never happens, there's only a few possible reasons..." Seeing the joy spreading over James face, Remus just shook his head "no James, I'm not cured" _

_James tensed up, sub-consciously taking a step back and looked Remus in the eye "should I be worried?"_

"_Not by me"..._

_..._

"_Evan?" Trying to pick himself up off the ground Harry looked at Amy who as making her way towards him "Are you ok? Here let me help" Somehow She had worked her way under his arm and was leading him out of the stunned and silent Hall. As they entered the entrance hall Harry fell, his veins burning as if they were on fire. Amy could see the fear on Harry's face and knew she had to help him, she bent down to help him back up, however Harry was already attempting to stand but instead of making his way towards the hospital wing as one would think he was stumbling to get out onto the grounds._

_..._

"_Even today no-one fully understands lycanthropy James, not even myself; but what I can tell you is that every first transformation more... effort is needed on the wolfs part. The more energy the wolf exerts on the host the less for others." _

"_So you're telling me, that somewhere close by some poor sod is trying to resist their first transformation." James received no response for the shocked Remus "Moony come on, you're acting like Lilly did when I told her how I fixed the bed using muggle tools, I'm smarter than I look"_

"_Not exactly hard Prongs" muttered Remus. If James heard it he let it slide._

"_Enough Jibba Jabba, we need to find them and fast". James had already begun running along the empty corridors of Halloween feast Hogwarts._

"_I knew, I should have never shown him how to work a TV". Catching up with James, Remus slowed for a second, "Prongs, about the bed, how in Merlins name did you break it"_

_James just smiled..._

_... _

_The Hogwarts grounds where bathed in the beautiful sliver moonlight, however as the famous grand doors of Hogwarts opened the sky began to blacken with thick clouds. Pushing off the frame of the door and practically rolling down the steps Harry had barely made it ten meters before collapsing onto his knees screaming in utter agony. Loose magic arched off of him and started to feed the clouds above. The lightning adding to the light show, Harry's arms spread out wide his face facing towards the spectacular display, the noise now coming from his mouth sounded to the crowd so unnatural and incredibly painful. But to Harry the pain was just that and he knew he could handle it, no, what really chilled him down to the bone where the changes he began to feel deforming his body and that... presence, which had began to dominate his very will. That was why he screamed..._

_

* * *

  
_

Pushing herself out of her bright green armchair a misty eyed blonde walked over to the nearby fireplace. Fishing amongst the pile of bottle caps, corks, safety pins and the odd tattered notebook, the young woman found her prize. Throwing the fine powder into the fireplace.

"Delacour residence". After diving headfirst into the green flames the young woman found herself looking up into the large round eyes of a house elf, a most unusual position for any magic folk.

"Hello, would you be so kind as to fetch Fleur, little elf, tell her it's Luna". The astonished elf who was looking down, speechless at the appearance and attire of this 'Luna' disappeared. Luna did not have to wait long as she heard soft footsteps approaching her field of vision.

"Luna" greeted Fleur in her pleasant musical voice

"Hello Fleur, there was no reason to dress up to talk to me" commented Luna. Fleur looked down at her dress, smoothing out the creases as she did so; personally she thought the dark blue colour suited her eyes and the strapless flowing design added to her figure, this was not mere 'dressing up' to her.

"Farther is entertaining the French Magical Minister, 'zis is an important occasion, I apology but my time is short." She hated to be so curt to Luna but this meeting had been set up for over a month and had connotations for the war against You-know-who.

"Its apologise Fleur, and as to this lovely chat I'm sorry Fleur but I need a favour"

"Luna, I can not help now, my Family is counting on me playing my part, I'm sorry. I will contact you tomorrow"

"It's Harry"

"'Arry?"

"Oui", Luna's response caused Fleur to lightly smile, she couldn't help it, Luna had that effect on everyone, however the knowledge that Harry needed help was concerning to say the least.

"I need you to get to the ninth floor of the Ministry of Magic in London" continued Luna "Harry's life is about to get very complicated and getting bitten by a werewolf won't help him much."

"You saw 'zis?"

"Yes, and remind him that the future isn't set in stone" Fleur was already making her way out of the room, her footsteps not so soft anymore; but she couldn't exactly run in heels now could she.

"Fleur, also tell him the Voldomort is allied with the Wrackspurts". Not sure if the French girl heard her Luna pulled her head out of the fire, stood and massaged her knees. Walking off to make a nice cup of Herbal tea she began to hum to a tune that only ever existed in her head.

Within moments of leaving Luna, Fleur was already entering the dining room. Smaller than you think the room was often used for more personal meetings rather than the larger room, used for bigger events. The room's soft red carpet muffling the noise of the Veela's heels as she made her way along the ornate mahogany table she attracted the attention of her mother.

"All went well with your friend I trust" Apolline asked, earning the attention of her Father and the Minister whose family could not be present. Gabrielle was still much to entertained by her meal than was healthy, her obliviousness ignored.

"Unfortunately mother, not as well as I would have liked". After prompting for her father she continued, "I have received news that a close friend of mine is in very serious trouble within the British Ministry of Magic". Fleur could tell that shocked most present even without the quiet but audible gasps.

"And what exactly did your 'friend' do against the British Ministry?" The Minister himself asked this question, after considering his earlier discussion with Monsieur Delacour he added "Surely you do not associate with a 'Death Eater'?" Fleur looked at the minster, noting for what must have been the tenth time this evening that his beard was now longer than her fathers, then she thought about what he had insinuated about Harry and was unable to hold in a giggle. Her father noticed this,

"What is so amusing about this Fleur?"

With a beaming smile she responded "Nothing, unless you count accusing Harry Potter of being a death eater", Fleur noticed that Gabrielle now found her food of considerable less interest. "I never said he was in trouble with ministry but at the ministry. Voldomort is attacking and Harry needs my help" she knew that after that bombshell was the perfect time to leave. "So I will take my leave now, Father, Mother, Minister" and with a wink to Gabrielle she turned and marched straight out of the room.

Around the table silence reigned for a sizeable period of time, longer than any party would care to admit, until it was broken by the Minister.

"You raised her well, her actions are most admirable, and I get the feeling she has fought battles alongside Potter before. Has he taken her under his wing?" Monsieur Delacour was suspired but pleased by the Ministers response, now knowing the situation could play to his advantage, but before he could comment Gabrielle cut in.

"They train together often, Harry being one of handful whose doesn't turn to mush when around Fleur training, training gear is particularly flattering"

"Gabrielle!" Apolline astonished cried out. Gabrielle, who had the decency to blush, missed the men's chuckles and continued.

"Anyway they met during the tri-wizard tournament, and when Harry saved me they became friends. Oh, oh, and Harry said that he wouldn't train me when I asked him but said he would in a few years". The smile plastered over her face didn't even dim when she mentioned the books Harry had set her to read.

Looking over to her husband Apolline whispered "I think we have a first crush on our hands"

* * *

Voldomort had attacked the Ministary. Harry didn't know why, but then again did the Dark Lord need a reason, all he knew was he had to leave a particularly nice chat in a particularly nice pub with particularly nice girl. Harry, as anyone one who has been in this position, was annoyed. Seriously annoyed. Whilst the majority of the order was attempting to protect the staff and assisting the Aurors with the defence of the Ministry, Harry was attempting to slow Voldomort down and prevent him getting or doing what he had planned. Not too easy considering no one knew what he was trying to do. Harry thought that with all the spies the order had at least one would have an idea, but no, not even a vague rumour.

Harry knew Voldomort was already in the Department of Mysteries and was pumping magic into his body to get there as fast as possible on the dark polished granite. Ahead of him, in a burst of flame Fawkes appeared dropping something to the ground, only to give a sound of warning as Harry was tackled into the wall. Winded yet still cursing himself for not focusing enough Harry pushed off the wall to find himself face to face with a rather eager set of teeth.

"God dam werewolf". The stench was foul; as it howled the strands of saliva clinging to the inside of its mouth were blown forward along with bits of meat straight onto his face.

"Arrggghh, crap!"


	2. Fighting with Fleur

Sorry its been a while since the first chapter, but thats collage i suppose.

thanks for the fav, alerts and reviews :D

enjoy:

* * *

"Arrggghh, crap!"

Staring into the infectious teeth, now rapidly descending onto his neck, Harry had little option or time and grabbed hold of each jaw with his hands, forcing them away and apart. At first the wolf was surprised but soon, in an effort to fight back, pushed down even harder. Harry knew this stalemate wouldn't last long, he had no delusions of grandeur, there was no way he could overpower a wolf using physical might, already he could feel his arms shacking under the strain.

Feeling out for his wand with his magic he felt it just to his left. He was dam pleased it was close by as that trick wouldn't have worked otherwise. Arms now almost glowing red from the blood pumping through Harry needed his wand, but to reach out for it with a barely restrained killing machine above was suicide; he needed a plan. Fast.

_If you can't beat them join them._

Harry smiled. Sneering at the wolf- bearing his smaller, less lethal teeth- Harry screamed at it, the wolf sensing something different... something animalistic in the scream, paused for just a second. Barely long enough for Harry's wand to be found, as if the werewolf knew what was happening it swiped Harry's face with its paw causing a long gash along his cheek. The fur muffled the spell which flung the wolf off, slamming it in to the opposing wall. Attempting to stand despite the pain and weakness in his arms, Harry turned to face the downed wolf.

Only to find that it had launched itself though the air towards him. Acting on instinct his wand flew up to its target and he started to duck but with no hopes of doing either in time to avoid the impact. Harry braced his legs and closed his eyes for a brief second hoping to gain the advantage after being hit. Waiting for an attack that never came. Opening his eyes Harry noticed a bright red light hit the werewolf, who gave off a loud yelp similar to that of an injured puppy; which harry thought, was quite ironic. His amusement only heightened seeing it spinning as it slid down the corridor only to hit the wall at the far end.

* * *

In a rather cosy armchair, both hands wrapped round her still steaming mug, Luna shifted her feet from under her. Taking a sip of the hot fluid she felt something change in the magic around her, and smiled.

"And people say seers are useless in battle".

Luna, knowing that she had now made Harrys life a little easier, closed her eyes and returned to a calm state of magic induced trance. After all, just because she had already seen what was about to happen didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the live show.

Life always throws in little plot twists at the last minute, something to keep her on her toes. She loved her job.

* * *

As Harry was wiping the remains of the brawl off of his face, he looked over to his rescuer, not that he'd ever admit it of course.

"Took your sweet time helping; were you waiting for an invitation?" In response Fleur just glared, crossed her arms then, just when Harry thought he was off the hook,

"Luna sent me to 'elp." To this Harry nodded, thinking it was best to let the quarter veela calm down for a bit.

"Voldemort is already in the department, we best get going." Proceeding to run down the glistening dark corridors Harry slipped a few times, not falling over and hardly slowing down but enough for his shoes to emit a high pitched squeal. Fleur, who due to her heritage had less trouble, smirked at the younger Harry. Taking this as a sign that she had calmed down Harry decided to comment on something he had noticed earlier.

"You know you didn't have to get all dressed up for me right?" In her haste, Fleur had not thought removing make up and redoing her hair was of impotence. Still slightly annoyed at the black haired male her response was sharp,

"My family was entertaining the French Minister, until I got called away to assist you in defeating a single simple enemy." Harry laughed quietly at this.

"This is much more fun though." Before Fleur had a chance to grudgingly agree Harry held up his arm in a universal signal for silence.

Reaching the corner of the hallway Harry cast a light refraction spell he had asked Hermione to create, she of course was happy to oblige. Designed to be cast silently, the spell bent light round the corner give the caster a clear view without exposing themselves. Working similar to the way muggle armed forces used mirrors in combat but with the added advantage of being invisible to those being observed. Right now Harry was looking at the entrance to the department of mysteries, flanked on either side by a Death Eater. Turning back to Fleur he whispered;

"On the count of three we both jump out, I'll take the one on the right, you take the one on the left, agreed?" Receiving Fleur's affirming nod Harry turned round, his face right up against the corner, wand in hand, ready.

"One"

"Two"

"Bloody Hell Fleur!" Fleur had already jumped out, using the element of surprise and her opponent's chivalry to stun both. Looking back at Harry she smiled innocently.

"I was only taking a leaf out of your tree 'Arry"

"Book! It's leaf out of your book" corrected Harry shaking his head, this wasn't the first time Fleur had messed up common sayings and catch phases, strange thing is she could speak formal English very fluently. Apart from the slight accent which Harry was sure she did on purpose.

"Let's just get on with this and find old red eyes."

* * *

Walking though the Department of Mysteries after working hours was never the easiest time to navigate, fortunately Harry he knew his way round, or so he said, truth is he was sure the layout changed of its own accord. Leading Fleur though the maze of rooms, stores, and offices, he reached down to his belt and pulled of one of the many different flasks attached it, the flask was smaller than the others and had a more ornate deign. Inside was a small amount of golden liquid seemingly emitting its own glistening light, handing it to Fleur he told her,

"It's dilute Felix Felicis, drink some, it won't have the same effect as the more potent potion, this is just luck, it doesn't interfere with your thoughts." Drinking some himself after Fleur they continued walking though the dark room, avoiding the centre where the model planets were circling a model sun at exaggerated speeds. Harry noticed that Pluto was still whizzing away in its peculiar orbit, obviously, he thought, wizards had a different definition of planet than muggles. They continued walking in silence.

"'Arry, I did not get a chance to meet with you yesterday" The question seemed to have been on Fleur's mind for a while as after asking she held her breath. Harry stopped, turned and smiled.

"You thought I forgot didn't you?" The laughter obvious in his voice, at the girl's nod he continued, "I never forget a friend's Birthday, there is a present waiting for you at home. It's a day late but as you can see, free time isn't exactly easy to come by." Fleur who was relieved by his response suddenly remembered the message from Luna.

"Before I forget 'Arry, Luna urged moi to remind you 'zat the future isn't set in stone and that Voldemort is working with Wrakspots"

"Wrackspurts" Harry absentmindedly corrected, the warning not bothering him at all. The reminder on the other hand. Luna only ever told him that when something major was about to happen, to help him see past prophecies and visions when they clouded his judgement. No, Harry was not a seer, but somehow people seemed determined to see events concerning him, to be truthful he never really understood it, it being Luna's forte. Harry's musings where cut off by Fleur,

"What are these 'Wrackspurts'?"

"Um... something that makes your brain fuzzy or misty or something... I don't really know if I'm honest."

As they walked into the next room both pairs of eyes searched for anything helpful. From the appearance of the room it looked like a sort of workshop, or a muggle science classroom, with tall benches spaced around the room. Harry could see a half a cupboard full of shiny new time turners, on the bench beside it he could make out many others, all damaged. Scanning his eyes across the room he noticed a door on the other side but was distracted by the object Fleur seemed to find so fascinating. In the corner of the room was a large bell jar and inside was a human head rapidly aging and de-ageing over and over. This, Harry thought, was most likely where they were repairing the damage caused from the last skirmish.

Suddenly Harry sensed trouble, the evil kind, not that there was much other types at the moment. Feeling rather than seeing Fleur tense beside him, Harry knew she felt it too. Fleur because she was part creature and Harry because of his scar and a nifty magic empathy trick he discovered a while ago.

"Harry Potter, I've been expecting you"

Harry couldn't help it, that tense worried feeling had vanished, a cliché like that from Riddle himself. _Merlin's balls_.

"You must be returning to your muggle roots Tom, a saying like that might give you away" Voldemort just sneered slowly raising his wand arm, Harry ignored him and slowly moved his hand to finger his belt, hand starting to close round the top of the flask as the Dark Lords Blasting curse smashing him against the wall. With the benches between him and his enemy Harry looked over to Fleur, she had ducked round behind on the benches using it as cover.

"Guess I diluted the potion too much hey?" Harry joked, only to be showered in shrapnel of wood, metal and glass as a _reducto_ disintegrated the cabinet above him.

"Me and my big mouth" Harry muttered as sand was landing all over that part of the room. Pushing himself up as he raised his wand, Harry faced the monster ahead of him. Voldemort wasted no time and soon Harry was the target of a formidable volley of dark arrows, with barely any conscious thought he shouted,

"_Ventus._" The spell causing a strong gale to blow the attack back at the caster. This gave Harry time to throw the potion flask he had been reaching for before. As the flask smashed by Voldemort's feet Harry ducked behind the bench next to Fleur, avoiding the debris and incredibly hot air that burst over above their heads. Harry peered round the corner of the bench, the light refracting charm wouldn't work with so much dust, only to see the body of the Dark Lord carefully rise from under the pile of rubble it had been buried under. Moving his head back he gripped his wand tightly, he needed another plan.

Harry had an unusually strong connection to his Phoenix feather wand, ever since the Prior Incantatem effect his wand was able to cast powerful magic against Voldemort, even if it was unknown to the caster. Though much practice, training and many, many failures Harry had been able to learn all the wand knew and was able to use the same advantage with any wand loyal to him. In fact, Harry had two wands, the Phonenix feather and the Elder wand. Dumbledore had given Harry the wand after telling him the story of the Hallows and his belief that they where the power Voldemort knows not. Harry had kept the Elder wand safe and hidden ever since.

"Merde!" Fleur swore "What was that?"

"That," A smirking Harry said "was the magical equivalent of a grenade." Pulling the French girl's hand Harry rose whilst keeping his head out of sight. As he pulled her along the line of benches, towards the other door, he spoke to her without turning round. "A grenade is a muggle device that..."

"That, Potter, was not pleasant"

Diving to the side, almost tearing Fleur's arm out in the process Harry felt Voldemort's curse fly within inches of his shoulder. Too close for comfort if he was honest with himself, the explosion didn't buy him as much time as he had hoped.

"Fleur, we need time to get through that door, I have a plan but I need you to do exactly what I say". Fishing something out of his pocket, letting the silky material run though his fingers Harry continued "You won't like it, it's risky too"

Fleur gave Harry a look which clearly told him to stop being stupid, in a fight like this one must do things they would rather not.

Harry told her. Fleur didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

* * *

Voldemort walked across the room slowly, the brat was known to be dangerous and reckless when pushed back against a wall. But dam right resourceful and creative; that, the Dark Lord admired. Just when he thought he was close to his prey, the girl jumped out, her powerful allure attempting to put him under her spell. The Dark Lord paused and looked at the Veela; she was certainly beautiful with her fair skin and hair contrasting against the darkness of the room. Maybe he wouldn't kill her; after all, his death eaters deserved a reward. Voldemort also noticed that the Veela wasn't even armed and with the way she was swinging her hips while walking, leading him to suspect that something was up. Then the girl started speaking in what he supposed was a seductive voice

"I love men with power..." Voldemort had already stopped listening, something was definitely up. Laughing over Fleur's voice he decided a bit of gloating was in order,

"You fool, did you think that, _I, _could be distracted by the pathetic magic of a Veela's allure." Seeing the twitch on the girls eye as she abruptly stopped talking he knew he was right, the Potter brat was tricking him. Suspecting an attack from the flank, Voldemort started scanning the room for his opponent or sign of that blasted invisibility cloak, whose magic was only just visible to even himself.

"I'm not that stupid _Tom._" Snapping his head round back to the source of the voice Voldemort found himself assaulted by a string of spells originating from _behind_ the girl.

* * *

Harry had hoped his semi-double bluff had worked; persuading Fleur to go up against Voldemort without wand in hand was completely against common sense although having a wand wouldn't have made much of a difference no matter how powerful she is, but would have brought time. Waiting until the right moment Harry twisted out from behind Fleur wand up, aimed and rearing to let rip, but no matter how much he tried nor how idiotic it was, he couldn't resist a dig at the Dark Lord.

"I'm not that stupid _Tom._" Letting lose a string of less powerful spells and a rate even Mad Eye would struggle to match, Harry had Voldemort on the defensive. Not for long though, but harry was only trying to lull his opponent into a false sense of security.

"_Expulso_" As the dark blue spell flew forwards, straight towards Voldemorts shield, and straight though. The focused power behind the spell was many times greater than the flurry the shield had been protecting against, not being able to withstand it the shield failed shattering into flickering silver shards of nothing. Even without its protection Voldemort was still only brought to one knee.

"_Obscuro, Confundo."_ Leaving a now blindfolded and confused Dark Lord on the floor they ran for the door. They had less than a minute before he caught up with them. Without slowing down Harry rammed into the door which gave way. Throwing Fleur into the brighter, barer room which Harry didn't even stop to look at, he span round and with a flick of his wand the door slammed shut.

"_Flagrate._" His wand leaved fiery marks on the door as Harry etched a rune into it.

"Will 'zat hold Him 'Arry?" asked Fleur.

Responding with a slightly forced smile "What a shame and you were doing so well with your English and now your accent is starting to shine through." Ignoring his comment and poor attempt to change the subject, Fleur waited for the response she knew he'd give. After several seconds of silence the door they had ran through bulged with a loud thump. "No Fleur. It will only delay him." As if not wanting to think along those lines Harry walked away and started looking round the room, with was more of an atrium than a room. An atrium with a large stone archway in the middle. Shaking his head ever so slightly at the memories this place stirred up and tried to find a way out.

"''Arry there is a way out up there!" cried Fleur pointing to a door atop a staircase that ran round the edge of the room. Looking up at the door embedded in the grey stone wall Harry knew that way was a no go; explaining to Fleur that the door led behind the Death Eaters attacking the main area of the Ministry and would sandwich them with Voldemort, Harry ran towards a different door he had noticed, this one though was made of a much darker wood than the rest of the Department. Turning the handle, only to find it locked. Harry attempted to force it open.

"Stop it 'Arry, look at the door, the hinges are on this side, it was designed to keep something in there not to stop people getting in." Harry saw Fleur was right and stepping back from the door he noticed a shape carved into it, not a rune but... _Bang! _The walls shock with the impact, at this rate even if the rune empowered door held the wall around it would fail. Shrieking Fleur jumped, her back landing against the wood of the door, raising her arm she was seemingly reaching out to it. _Bang!_ This time the darker door groaned, as if under pressure from the other side. Fleur seamed intoxicated by it. Harry reached out with his magic and felt a rush of power, immense power, and withdrew as if scolded. Pulling Fleur away Harry dragged her towards the stairs, Fleur tried to stop and argue that the other door was a better option; and it felt _lovely_. Words of his Headmaster went through Harry's head. Grabbing Fleur by the shoulders he looked her in the eyes.

"Fleur, listen to me, there is a reason that room remains locked, it contains a powerful force that none control or understand, and even the unspeakable were unable to discover any of its secrets." Casting a suspicious eye at the door, he traced the path of the engraving. The shape of a heart. _Bang!_ Suddenly Harry found himself pushed to the side as Fleur pushed him out of the way of the oncoming door. Without missing a beat Harry launched attack after attack. Never staying still and blocking Voldemort's attacks only where he had to, Harry noticed Fleur join the fray and more than holding her own. They were both now engaged in a duel with Voldemort.

Being able to observe his opponents spells alongside another the Dark Lord noticed that Harry's spells were different, they were darker than they should be, more saturated. Not more powerful, but more efficient, with little magic going to waste. He had to admire the boy.

Harry knew from day one that without dark or next to impossible rituals he couldn't contend with Voldemort on power, so he learnt to manipulate his magic, to focus them more, making them stronger, faster and more effective without wasting as much magic. To do this required a lot of mental focus, so Harry had set to work mastering Occlumency.

A cry from Fleur caused Harry to look over to see her on the floor, with a powerful blasting curse flying at her. Not thinking Harry ran and launched himself into the path of the curse. With a loud explosion and searing pressure Harry was propelled backwards. A sickening _Thud_ signalled his impact with the heart etched door. Forcing himself to stand, ignoring the tremendous pain, Harry was sure he had cracked a few ribs at least. Pulling a small ball from his pocket, Harry muttered a spell causing it to glow blue from a moment and rolled it over to Fleur's prone form. Taking a tentative step forwards, Harry could almost hear his muscles screaming.

"Harry, Harry, Harry; It's been fun I must say but now I get to drag your carcass round the wizarding world. Show them how _pathetic_ their savour truly was. _I. Win._" Straightening his pain induced stature, Harry raised his wand arm. Wand centred on Voldemort's chest. Smiling, Voldemort muttered the two words that have caused so much terror and death.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" To this Harry responded by pouring his own magic out of his wand, striking the killing curse square on. _Priori Incantatem_. The golden thread of energy formed between the two wands and the Phoenix song filled the air. On the floor Fleur started to stir, the beginnings of a viscous wind blowing her hair as she gripped the ball by her hand, she looked on awed at the display before her. A tearing, cracking sound filled the air, piercing the song of the Phoenix, as the door behind Harry finally started to give way, the magic in the air and impacts having taken their toll. Bright light gushed out of the cracks running throughout the door, showing Harry as nothing but a dark, defiant silhouette. Both sides unwilling to give in kept pouring magic into the bond as the ball in the middle began pulsating. The wind now swirling round the atrium at such a speed that it began to suck the smaller items from the workshop room. As the stools, time-turners and gizmos flew round, smashing into anything and everything the door cracked again. And again. And again, until it seemed to be made of nothing but light. Sparks of magic snaked their way round the room in a vain attempt to discharge the energy. Even the veil was responding to the duel by flickering in and out of view.

Harry could feel the door behind him about to catastrophically fail and with so much magical energy in the room... least to say Voldemort wouldn't be a problem anymore. Twisting his head, he looked Fleur in the eyes.

"Goodbye Fleur" He whispered.

* * *

"Goodbye Fleur"

Fleur could lip read easily and knew what Harry had said, but she could have sworn that she had _heard_ it with her own ears. Seeing the ball in her hand glow blue, she looked up and whispered back.

"Au Revoir Harry" before she felt the familiar tug round her navel. That was the first and only time Fleur got the pronunciation right.

* * *

_Hello, I'm Katie Shmiles and you're watching BBC news. Merely hours ago a large explosion was reported in Central London destroying a private building and severely damaging the surrounding area. Reports from local hospitals suggest no one was killed but many were critically injured, no one has moved to claim responsibility for the blast and Officials are denying knowledge of any possible link terrorism or specific threat. However we would like to remind the public that details are often vague within the first 12 hours, and we will keep you informed as details come in. So please stay tuned for more on this breaking story. BT has set up a hotline for those..._

* * *

thanks for reading and sticking with it till the end of the chapter haha


	3. Suprise Suprise

Again sorry its been so so so long, dam exams

thanks for sticking with :D

* * *

Harry could feel it, the energy was almost palpable; the roaring inferno of magic trapped behind the failing door would soon consume anything and everything around, and there was nothing any force on the world could do to stop it. Facing such a deadly event, Harry had only one option left open to him. To apparate from inside the ministry was usually next to impossible, but maybe... The heat on his back now incredibly intense and he knew he was out of time. It was no or never. Twisting his body, simultaneously breaking the connection between himself and Voldemort, Harry apparated. Not a moment too soon as the room was filled with the raw cascading power. Harry felt the resistance of the anti-apparation wards but the pressure and heat from the room engulfed him, squeezing him faster and faster though a smaller and smaller point. Harry just hoped his luck held out before he lost hold of all conscious thought.

Regaining consciousness is disorientating at the best of times but as Harry slowly awoke even moving seemed like a tremendous task. Harry somehow managed to drag a flask up from his potion belt using the wall behind him as leverage, and after a few failed attempts gulped down the contents. Just the feeling of fluid on his sore dry throat did wonders even before the pepper up potion got to work. Forcing himself up, Harry took a look around, he was in a small empty corridor with some stairs leading down to somewhere, ahead was an empty doorway to what looked like a bedroom; sparsely decorated in Gryffindor colours with no other hint on show as to its occupants. Strange, Harry thought, that a bedroom doesn't have a door. Following the breeze playing on his checks he limped towards it into the empty room, only now realising that the missing door had been smashed beneath him on the ground with the inside of the door frame clearly showing the rips and splinters from the hinges. The fresh air was originating from where a window once was, glass blown out, it seemed the only other sign of his bumbling apparition. Hearing still numbed from, whatever happened, Harry lent out to get a better look out the window, placing a hand either side of the now redundant frame for support.

Outside was dark, that was obvious enough, but he recognised the area even in the low light. He was in Godric's Hollow but looking down from a different view. Bringing his head back in, Harry moved the hair from covering his eyes, not that it was long but just enough to get in the way. Less than a second later a blast of gold scorched the side of the frame where his hand had been. Harry jerked his head to the side, almost painfully; standing in the doorway was Kingsley, wand out and ready. With all the damage caused it's no surprise the ministry was after him, even after disposing of the Dark Lord they still needed a scapegoat. Smirking Harry flung himself out of the window and after a painful crunch onto the paving, he disappeared of into the night.

Harry knew that Dumbledore would be looking for him and would know exactly where to go to find him. Stuffing his hands in his jean pockets, shoulders hunched forward, he braced the cold night wind as he limped towards the cemetery.

* * *

_Spells flying, roaring in energy, a beautifully destructive symphony of power and colour. The two fought on the open field, to decide the victor, the better. The war and battles that had been fought by so many for so long came down to nought but this. The speed made telling them apart impossible, their quidditch skill showing. The long grass bending whichever way in a hurricane of contorted gales. Nothing made sense to her, why where there two? Why were they fighting? She knew both answers._

_Because they must. Still it made no sense. She watched as good battled evil, the light blinding, obscuring the vision of the final crescendo. When the glare died and the rubble coated the ground, one stood above the other, wand level and steady, the other not backing down; honour. With two words and a flash of green light a body ground. The thud so loud in the aching silence as the audience stared, dumbstruck at what was the final act. No encore, no epilogue. They had won. _

_The body of Harry Potter lay below as the victor turned towards Voldemort and took his place as the dark lord's right hand man, Harry Potter, second in power._

Amy's eyes opened fast, her breathing deep and slow in a desperate attempt to lower the pulsing of her pounding heart, her deep red hair clinging to her face, both drenched in sweat. Closing her eyes and counting back from ten she calmed herself. Peeling back the sheets, she pulled herself from the sticky mattress and sat on the edge of her bed, head in hands. Amy took her time to absorb what she saw, her fingers absentmindedly playing with her ring. Hearing the commotion outside, she jumped out of bed, grabbing her invisibility cloak on the way out the door.

* * *

As Harry walked between the headstones, on a trail he had long ago learnt by heart, he listened, the cemetery was not quiet for they never often are, hushed conversations between passersby, the cheery voices of several drunks down the road singing. He wasn't one to dwell on what never was, though some days he couldn't help but wonder. There were more graves than he remembered; although he hadn't visited for a while. One of the overgrown bushes planted sporadically round the graveyard grazed his arm adding to the myriad of other injuries, making him wonder why his Jacket hadn't made the trip with him, if he even wore his jacket in the first place. The loose-fitting navy shirt did little to ward of the chill of the wind, which even on a summer night was still uncomfortable.

Looking down at his destination Harry crouched on one knee, reaching out to the headstones and fiddling with the Ivy now grown over them.

"Long time no see, although I suppose you'll let me of" Harry, smiling unconsciously as he spoke, "I mean how often does your regular teenage son fight dark wizards." Nothing else was said, as if he was waiting their reply.

"Let me clean you up, dam Ivy grows so fast", ripping the Ivy's roots from the stone Harry cleared up the inscription only to pause. Where he was expecting the names of his parents, he found the names of the Longbottoms.

Jumping to his feat Harry looked round, now that he thought about it the old muggle war memorial he walked past was just that, nothing magic about it. Something was off, big time. He could feel it in the air now, something was waiting for him. Running off in search of Dumbledore, disappearing jackets now completely forgotten, Harry walked, or ran, right into the trap he knew was there. Kingsley was right ahead of him.

"Not now Shacklebolt, make yourself look good later, I need to find Albus; now!" As Harry was about to start running again a voice behind him made him stop.

"What is so urgent Mr. Potter that you attack your parent's house and run off in search of me?" Now Harry knew something was defiantly off, the headmaster's voice was almost icy. A small crowd had formed around him, all in shock.

"I suggest you turn around slowly Mr. Potter, hands out and we can go discuss this in more, secure accommodation." Ignoring his suggestion Harry span round,

"What in the name of Merlin's great fluffy balls is going on!" This was obviously the wrong thing to do as several of the surround public decided it counted as an attack and he was instantly hit with several Crucio curses at once. None were for long and none were as bad as the Dark Lords but still.

On his knees Harry breathed steady as the pain faded, his body damaged form before and a splitting headache didn't help.

Hidden in cover behind a bush a red headed woman with strong green eyes whimpered, he may have long ago stopped being her son but now, he was like he was before. It ached to see him on his knees, confused and in pain. She had hope she could bring him back, fools hope of course but nonetheless. Taking a deep breath she walked out from behind her hiding spot.

Harry felt the throbbing in his head dull slightly and managed to stand, he could sense the strength flowing out of his body and vowing to have one long sleep after this he looked up. Walking towards him was the spitting image of his own mother. Believing he had concussion, and lacking the ability to control his own body as it was Harry muttered a word which confused everyone as much as it did him.

"Mum?"

"Harry, we know what you've done, just come in without a fight and we can talk this through" The smile she wore was so painfully forced Harry actually grimaced. His own vision starting to go dark,

"Don't know if you've noticed... but I'm not exactly... in any, sort of, form, to.... put up any fight whatsoevvvahh". The last part, mumbled and drawn out, faded away as Harry's head hit the ground.

* * *

Regaining consciousness is disorientating at the best of times but as Harry slowly awoke even moving seemed like a tremendous task. Harry limply reached down to his belt only to find it wasn't there. The second time doesn't make it any easier, still at least now he was pretty sure he hadn't had a jacket on in the first place, although the relevance of that thought remained unknown. Where it not for the shackled chair beneath him and the restraints on his limbs Harry would have sworn the white washed room was part of a hospital. Twisting his head to see more of the room, Harry came accept that he was alone in the room when he noticed a large mirror covering most of the wall on the far side.

"You have got to be kidding me; wizards use those things too?" Realising the Albus was probably the only wizard alive that would know how to use the muggle technology or even want to, Harry came to the conclusion that Dumbledore was really who he said he was.

"Yes Harry, although I'm surprised you recognised it, what with your hatred of all things muggle." Sneered Dumbledore, surprised the old man could even sneer Harry responded.

"You'll have to show me that trick sometime, I still don't know how you enter places without anyone noticing." Slowly as Harry's slightly damaged lobes comprehended the Headmasters comment,

"Wait! What the hell! I don't hate all things muggle, well reality TV my cousin obsesses over is pretty bad and I'm not too fond of boxing either to tell you the truth, but that's not the point."

Before Harry had finished Dumbledore was pointing his wand straight at Harry's neck,

"Stop messing me around, your arrogance never cesses to amaze me, now confess dam you." Angling his body to avoid being stabbed with the wand Harry stared in wonder, what in hell was going on. His focus was on the wand, studying the carvings, if truth be told they were a beautiful piece of design, so intricate yet so smooth they felt nonexistent. Harry should know, the wand still hidden on his back had the same. There is only one Elder wand, that's the whole point of it, but why where there two now? Deciding that the mystery could wait till a more ah... comfortable setting Harry forced his attention back to the man wielding the wand.

"Ok, I did do it, it was me." Watching the smile form though the beard Harry continued, "I switched out your lemon drops with laxative. You must admit, it was funny, even Snape laughed." The smile had changed into obvious anger.

"Enough, I had wished to avoid this, obviously my attempts were fruitless. _Legilimency!"_

The force of the Headmasters spell was more than Harry had expected, already he had lost all felling and connection to his body, pushed back into his own mind he felt some strange feeling begin to break free but he had more important things to deal with. With Dumbledore ripping down his defences quicker than Harry could hold onto them he felt his very consciousness compressed and squeezed, one massive migraine would be waiting for him at the end of this.

While Harry had the right idea about the mirror, it was in fact a design by James and Lily potter, while the wizarding world had spells to see through walls they never offered the quality, surprisingly James came up with the idea to adapt the communication mirrors the marauders used for the purpose. Lily of course did most of the research, and it was she who decided that there was no reason to have the 'viewing' mirror the other side of the 'transmit' mirror. In the small room Lily, James, Snape and Remus crowded watching the interrogation. Lily had distracted herself with Harry's potion belt.

"When is Caradoc getting here Remus?" asked James, "I think Albus is getting agitated in there". Watching as Dumbledore cast the spell upon Harry, whose body suddenly relaxed with a vacant expression on its face. Suddenly it started to tremble, Lily whose attention had again been drawn cringed.

Remus was the first to speak, "Ideas anyone?"

A growl from Snape was his only response; Snape was clutching his left forearm in obvious pain. With the attention all on Snape no one, not even Remus noticed Harry's stuff disappear from the table in the corner.

* * *

_...nd your listening to WWN the best source for all your up to date news and music. We begin with the news, and the major story that's gripping all our hearts is the recent attack on the Ministry. We have word that officials and a few brave civilians fought hard to hold off an onslaught of Death Eaters in what is considered to be the biggest attack You-Know-Who's rise. Still no word however on what caused the massive explosion that ripped apart the building, however a source inside informs us that the origin of the blast occurred in the legendary Department of Mysteries. Muggles are currently working with Ministry officials to fix the damage on the streets of London. And we have been told by our French brothers that in a surprise move authorities visited the house of Fleur Delacour in relation to the incident. Eyewitness accounts also place both You-Know-Who and Harry Potter at the scene, there has been no word of or from either as of this moment, but we can only hope..._

_Thanks everyone :D let me know what you with critisism is always welcome  
_


	4. Teenage Rebellion

_Sorry this is taking me so long :s Hope you like._

_

* * *

_

The sensation of someone ripping through your mind despite your fruitless attempts to stop them was one Harry never wanted to experience, but right now it wasn't far off. Dumbledore had him all but beaten. Harry's memories were loosening, bits and pieces, images flying to the forefront of his mind.

"Give up Harry, you can't win." Not sure if Dumbledore was speaking aloud or not, Harry fought back even harder, his futile struggle serving only to slow the old man's search. Like a faint whisper, Harry heard a small voice from deep in his mind,

'Let go Harry, give him everything at once.' Never having been interested in physiology Harry trusted Hermione's opinion that hearing voices only you can hear is not a good thing.

Besides it was a stupid idea anyway.

'No it's not! Any second now your mind will be completely open to anyone, especially _him_. You never played tug of war?'

Disappointed with himself for not thinking of it sooner Harry let go. The onslaught reversing; as Dumbledore stumbled backwards, his grandfatherly face cringing due to the flood of memories, emotions and thoughts. Throwing open the door he rushed out the room, crashing into the decorative wooden table in the hall in the process.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It would be a while before Old Albus could sort his head out, and as a plus it's unlikely that mess now ingrained into his mind would ever make sense.

James ran down the wide staircase, heart racing, and burst through the door into the dim room where Lily, Remus and Snape were standing in shock.

"Bugger me!" exclaimed Remus; igniting a loud debate between the three.

"Guys" said James in an attempt to gain their attention.

"Guys!"

...

"GUYS!!" With a deep breath James continued, worry evident in his tone "Amy's not in her room nor the rest of the house, I can't find her." Lily however, was focused on something else. Through the apparent glass Harry was fidgeting nervously in the chair, not making any attempt to escape. He knew something they didn't; Lily watched the swift changes of direction, eyes glancing all around. _Searching._ _Something was in there with him. _

To her right the door slammed shut. On a whim Lily checked the worktop which until recently all Harry's stuff had lain. _Something? Someone more like. _Her eyes held a strong resolve, despite the feeling of tiredness that washed over her, as she focused back on the interrogation room. Being an unofficial charms master and having a flair for the practical side there was not much that could completely hide a human for her, only particularly powerful dark arts could.

Of course there was always a certain black haired, hazel eyed, prankster's cloak. _Amy's in there._

Turning quickly to talk to the others, the action accelerating her loss of energy, Lily's legs gave way and she crumpled onto the floor.

Hearing the thump on the wooden floor, James ignored the still locked door and ran to his wife's side. Worry and panic spread through him but with a short intake of breath James focused on checking for signs of what was wrong. Her heart was beating strong, if a little fast, temperature was normal and she appeared to be in no pain.

"REMUS!"

Harry could feel some familiar magic moving nearby, not quite being able to place it he searched for the source. Senses strained, eyes darting throughout the room, ears picking up nothing but his rapidly increasing heartbeat when a small breeze brushed his cheek, tickling the tiny hairs. Hearing the near silent rustle of fabric Harry's mind made the connection.

_It's an invisibility cloak! _Not just any, from the familiar magic he felt he knew it was his own, however he had left it back... home? Still not sure of the relationship between where he was and where he came from, Harry accepted that here there seemed to be a duplicate of everything he knew; Dumbledore, the elder wand, the cloak. _His parents... _

Without warning a head appeared from thin air and Harry found himself staring into dark green eyes, so similar to his own. Backing down from the staring contest he took in the rest of the girl's appearance. Her skin boasted a light tan colouring, red sunburn around a petite nose and dark bags under the eyes being the only imperfections, ears hidden behind a rumpled mass of damp dark red hair.

Looking to all like she had just woken up, Harry barely registered the question.

"What is your name?" The neutral expression on her face was let down by the hope and sadness radiated by her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, unsure where this was going, Harry responded slowly.

"Harry James Potter." The girl nodded slightly to herself, apparently knowing this already.

"What is _my_ name?" Clear emphasis on the 'my', she looked at Harry expectantly.

"Haven't a clue, now it's _my_ turn. What the HELL is going on here?"

Ignoring his question the girl looked over him again as if judging his worth. Upon deciding she spoke "No time, I need to get you out of here."

Disappearing out of sight the girl moved round behind Harry, a small hum and the pressure on his wrists vanished. Massaging the numbed areas in an effort to bring back feeling he stood slowly walking toward the open door. Reaching behind his back, fingers stretching out to grip the still concealed Elder wand, his Holly and Phoenix feather wand was thrown at his feet. Harry looked to the red haired girl who, with one finger, was swinging his potion belt from side to side obviously amused.

Relived to be out of the interrogation room and, Harry hoped, properly equipped his sprits began to rise. The sight of an unconscious Snape laying in a crumpled heap on the floor only served to raise them higher.

"Nice work" Harry chuckled.

Smiling the girl turned back, "It wasn't me, that was Uncle Peter"

Good mood now shot to hell, Harry tightened his grip on his wand.

"Pettigrew?" he whispered. He had made the mistake of dropping his guard and he knew it. Soft footfalls brought him back to his senses, wand hand twitching in anticipation. Body unusually tense with each muscle feeling the pull and ready to leap into action.

A light pin-point pressure on the side of his neck halted all movement on Harry's part. The area heating rapidly from magic, a word away from being cast. Whoever it was they were good. Holding the tip of his wand between two fingers, Harry stretched his arm out slightly and laid it on the ground where it was carefully picked up.

Although Harry didn't notice Amy was glaring softly at whoever was behind him. A voice full of self assurance and confidence rolled over his shoulder, "Just because I'm trusting you on this, doesn't mean I trust him".

Amy shook her head in exasperation and began walking along the corridor. "Come on, we need to go."

* * *

As they walked out into the large garden Harry was replaying the voice in his head. No doubt it was Pettigrew, but it was different, more commanding not the meek, wimpy, quavering voice of the rat. Entering the forest a hundred meters or so from the house, the moon casting dim pools of silver light on the ground and sparkling of the leaves, the silence was echoing with each rustle of the wind. The occasional shove from behind the only evidence that the others even remembered he was there. Harry needed an opportunity to reach behind him and make a grab for his wand when a particularly hard push gave him the opportunity he wanted.

Grunting as he fell onto the overgrown forest floor, Harry rolled onto his back, a loud overly dramatic groan emitting from his lips. Now with both the girl and Peter in sight Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Peter lowered his wand. This Peter was very good at this sort of thing, as well as being more muscular than before he knew how to escort a prisoner. While the wand was lowered it still posed a major threat to Harry and any plan of attack he could make.

Harry felt it was time for a trick he learnt summer before fifth year; using his fingers to angle the Elder wand beneath him towards the two, he rolled away from them and the wand onto his shoulder muttering _expeliamus._

Now facing Peter and the girl, Harry was completely in control, his wand in his right hand, theirs in his left.

"One of you two will be the person to tell me what the..." Harry trailed off as he felt the slow build up of something inside. Then that dam voice came back, 'strange', oh god not you again Harry thought.

"Yes me again" said the girl.

"You can see into my head?" this time Harry was talking out loud.

"Yeah but only when you're close, so I know you have a lot of questions but you'll have to trust us, we need to move!" Looking at Peter, Harry flicked his head, universal signal of 'you first'. Walking through the denser area of the forest in silence, the trio kept their ears open for signs of pursuers, Harry didn't know why but he felt he could trust the redhead. The moonlight that trickled through the trees started to pour as they walked into a clearing.

"My name is Amy." Harry looked down where the girl had fallen into step next to him. Her face still focused forwards.

"Potter" Finished Harry, ignoring the quick look of shock he was given; "Only way to explain the way you look, and our connection, Lily alive kind of added to the idea as well."

"Dad's alive too" a faint smile came over Amy's' face.

"I'm still waiting for a part where this makes sense you know?"

"I know, I wish I knew what was going on myself, all I know is there's two of you and you need my help"

"So I'm assuming I don't belong here" Harry summarised, looking back at the girl he continued, "You the _girl-who-lived_ or whoever then." Laughing was his only reply.

"Not quite no, and no it's not Neville either bless him." Making a mental note to find a way to better protect his mind Harry just accepted this for now, not an awful lot he could do. A loud sigh drew his attention once again to Amy.

"You were the one of prophecy, chosen one, whatever but a few years ago..."

"I went dark?"

"Yeah, pretty bad, and in the space on 6 months or so as well, started when Ron died."

"Ron?"

"Killed by muggles, Albus thinks it was all set up but hasn't a shed of proof, since then Voldemort has gained more power. Hermione is ok, she's in hiding."

"You have a plan don't you?"

"Short term, yeah. You hide, somewhere, anywhere, just away from people. I'll try and figure something out, try not to mix things up too much right now"

"I should probably accept things are going to be screwed up for a while right?"

Amy just shook her head and walked ahead to Peter. As he walked Harry knew he had no choice, Amy was the only person he knew he could trust, so he'd go with the plan, hide out for a bit, but there was no harm doing some digging himself. A gale blew through the trees, blowing straight through Harry's shirt, he figured there wasn't any harm picking up some suppliers either, especially a jacket. The silence that had settled over the area was ruined by the shouts in the distance, Peter turned.

"Harry you'll have to go on your own from here, the anti-apparition wards finish a bit further on." Harry nodded, and started to head in that direction when a small shout from behind got his attention.

"Harry, I've got a question" asked Amy as she jogged closer. "Merlin's great fluffy balls?? Was that the best you could come up with?" she watched as Harry smiled and took off, vanishing into the darkness.

"You better be right about this Amy" Looking up and over her shoulder at Peters face, she smiled.

"You know what? I'm now pretty sure I am." Together they began heading back towards the house, towards the voices of the Order.

"Arrogant little sod you are sometimes, and they said it was an honour to be your god farther"

"You know you love me really" Amy said in a sickly sweet voice. They carried on walking back the way they came. Stumbling on a branch Amy stopped "Opps, watch out for that Peter". Hearing only the noise of her own movements Amy searched round.

"Peter?"

* * *

Harry stumbled into the cave, below the entrance Hogsmeade was glistening with light. A few charms later and while not exactly comfortable Harry was confident he could get a few good hours sleep in. Wiping the blood from his cheek he noticed that the wound had already healed, in fact, he didn't ache at all, not even a scratch. Still all but exhausted Harry lay down on the charmed floor and slowly drifted off. Just after he drifted off, red sparks quietly danced over his body, dying away quickly.

"Poppy, is she going to be ok?" asked a worried James, Dumbledore's reassuring hand came to rest on his shoulder. As Albus began to speak red sparks played across the unconscious Lily, forcing Madam Pomfrey to take a step back, once they had dissipated James moved to Lily's side.

"James?" she whispered as her eyes flickered open, and as if discussing the weather she continued "I had the strangest dream." James just burst out laughing.

* * *

"PETER!!"

Amy ran back the way they came trying to find her godfather when a bloody hand caught her arm. Peter was lying on the ground, his other hand gripped tightly round his wand, holding it close to his chest. She heard twigs cracking nearby, instinctively she knew they were death eaters.

"Run, I'll buy... you time" he urged between laboured breaths. Heaving him on to his feet despite her smaller size, Amy looked him over.

"You're in no position to do anything against them, come one lets go." Before she had a chance Peter pushed her out of the way as a spell flew past them. On his knees now, holding his throat and gasping for air he raised his wand to the area in front where spells began to fly out of the trees.

"Go!"

She did, she ran like hell, the thuds and crunches of trees being hit by spellfire behind her only making her run even faster. Passing the order members, ignoring their shouts, Amy didn't stop until she burst though the back door of her home. Slamming it shut behind her, she sank against the wall with her head held tightly in her hands.

And cried.

* * *

Harry found himself floating above a large circular room, inside was Voldemort and what looked like himself. The dark lord gestured to the complex pattern of runes around the edges of the chamber.

"You plan failed Potter; I am no more powerful than before"

"I apologise my Lord, perhaps I should dedicate more of my time to attempt to find a solution"

"No! We have already spent too much time perusing this; we must know when to abandon such experiments."

"Of course my Lord"

"Summon a team to attack that mudblood Granger, time to send a reminder that no one can hide from us"

"Of course my Lord" the other Harry repeated as Voldemort walked away. Standing the other Harry began to follow the dark lord when he paused at the door, turned and stared right at Harry's viewpoint above. With a rush Harry found himself awake and sitting upright.

"Hermione!"

* * *

_Fleur sat in Harry's apartment, holding a small wrapped box, a rather ornate bow attached on top. Slowly undoing the bow she was interrupted by the entrance of Albus Dumbledore._

"_Though I might find you here my dear" he said as he sat down beside her "When you are ready, I would like to have a small talk sometime, you are the only available witness to the event at the Ministry." Putting the present down she turned to Albus._

"_I'm ready" she muttered. Albus rested his hand on her arm in support as she began to speak._

_

* * *

_

_R&R :D Should start getting more interesting from now on, hopefully with quicker updating too.  
_


	5. Dodgey Dealings

The silence was only disturbed by the trickling of firewhiskey from the corner of the room, the heat from the drink already spreading through James before the bottle had been placed back on the table. Today was not a good day. Lily was upstairs asleep, he couldn't tell her about everything... about Peter, not as weak as she is. The trickling returned as he poured himself yet another glass, this time sliding the bottle down the table to an awaiting Remus who after helping himself to a glass of the sacred beverage flicked his wand sending the bottle flying to Sirius.

"What was wrong with Lily?" Muttered Sirius

"uh," James began "oh Poppy says magical exhaustion, she'll be okay by tomorrow. No idea what happened might have been a side effect of what happened to Amy. Albus says Harry used the connection to control her. I'm not so sure but..."

"You just want it to be over." Finished Remus, "I know" he continued "it used to be even, us vs. them, we'd lose someone and so would they, our Dumbledore to their Voldemort, Death Eaters to the Order, the Inner Circle to... the Marauders, but since Harry, they have the advantage." Rising from his chair Remus walked over to the unlit fireplace and kicked the hearth. Above him a small ding was head from the third of a series of old dust covered bells attached to the wall.

"Bloody Hell! Are we the Marauders? I think a return to old system seems fitting, they got Peter so we make it equal."

"More than equal" exclaimed Sirius as he joined Remus

"Sirius I understand, but Remus has always been the logical one," At the pairs confused expression James continued "so this must be the right thing to do. To the Marauders, we stand one down but not out, you know what they say about wounded beasts."

"To the Marauders!" They all began, raising their glasses when a rattling sound from the third bell in drew their attention.

"Talk about timing" muttered Sirius.

* * *

"Snape!"

"What is it Potter? Can you not see I am busy?"

"I only need a moment of your time" from Harry's expression it was obvious this was not a request, Snape merely nodded and began to follow Harry down the dimly lit corridor, into Potter's chambers. Behind him the door locked.

"Have a seat Severus" continued Harry.

"An explanation would be appreciated Potter" Snape said in his usual sarcastic drool, still accepting the use of the chair.

"But first, I wish to hear your account of the events that transpired today" Harry began, the entire time staring out of the window onto the moonlit fields and forest whilst flicking the tip of his wand with his fingers.

"My account? No. First you tell me why nobody here seems to be aware you ever left, just because you're in the Dark Lords favour doesn't mean the rest of us like you, why I still remember the slimy spoilt brat who.."

"Enough!" shouted Harry, as he span round, fists banging on his desk. "Tell me what happened now!"

Needless to say, Snape told him.

* * *

With three small pops the Marauders appeared in a deserted children's playground, the dark sky only just hinting at the coming sunrise to the east. Slowly they made their way down the street, too late for the partygoers and too soon for the early birds the entire road was quiet. As the trio made the way towards the front garden of number 35 they hesitated behind one of the many parked cars, they could feel the wards around the house collapse; almost instantaneously a group of twelve Death Eaters rounded the side of the house.

"Shit, what's the plan Remus?" asked Sirius

"More than even Sirius, let's seriously fuck them up" Remus replied as he vaulted over the bonnet. James and Sirius looked at each other then at Remus and followed him.

Within a few minutes the front of the house and the surrounding area was a mess, small fires had sprung up around the place. A few of the Death Eaters had managed to sneak into the house but most were being kept busy by the three Order members. The mass of flying spells seemed to halt as after a small shriek a black clocked figure smashed out of the window of the house and into the car, without care for their fallen comrade the spell fire started up again, although one did portkey himself and the dying, possibly dead Death Eater away. The Marauders dived for cover as a more intense barrage was sent their way, peering out from under the car currently being sacrificed to the onslaught of bone breakers, blasting hexes and unforgivable, James noticed most of the Death Eaters backing away though the houses front door. The three left to hold off the Marauders were about to experience an unforeseen fate. Faster than any human should be able too, Remus charged at the group leaving his wand by James side, before anyone else could react the closest two had been lifted clean off the ground and catapulted the other side of the road, the third backing away in fear, clearly forgetting his own ability to use magic and fumbling for his portkey he vanished. As James and Sirius reached Remus; who was staring at the garage door, he charged at them throwing them to the ground in the process, just as the door splintered outwards closely followed by deep black sports car being trailed by a multi-coloured mass of light. Leaving a pair of long black marks on the road and a loud engine noise reverberating in people's heads, the car speed off down the road. No sooner had the car vanished into a side road in a fit of tyre squeal had the remaining Death Eaters vanished.

"Guys" said James "Lets head back, we need to inform the Order"

"No!" cried Remus half sitting, half leaning on the remains on the parked car.

"I think James is right mate"

"It's still not even!" Remus continued, lifting his face to look at the others.

At the same moment James and Sirius noticed the slight amber glow in his eyes. Yes, getting back to the Order sounded like a good idea.

* * *

**About 1 hour prior.**

Harry stood the bar, not one of the nice "Let's have lunch here honey" bars, not even the "What's a nice girl like you doing in a dingy place like this" type, but the simple "How much?" type. Not that he was interested in that business; defiantly not in a place like this. Plus, Harry thought whilst looking at the benches and the layers of god knows what coating the floor, he'd probably get Tetanus, or worse, least some things are still the same here. Leaning forward he caught the lanky bartenders attention, 'Rob' apparently, and using that universal sign language everyone understands until they try to explain it Harry summoned him over.

"What'll it be?" The voice surprisingly gravely for such an elongated fellow.

"John at the bar is a friend of mine" Harry began "He gets me my drinks for free."

Bending down towards Harry, 'Rob' sneered "Well I don't do none of that, what's this John like?"

"He was quick with a joke, and would light up your smoke but he might have left mind you, he always said there was somewhere he'd rather be."

Without a further word a shotglass of vodka was slammed down in front of him, spilling most of the clear liquid over the sticky bar surface, and 'Rob' wondered off.

10...

Harry began counting down in his head before the glass was even to his lips.

9...

Downing the stuff in one, concentrating on showing no outside reaction, Harry knew he was wasting the precious advantage he had over the

8...

Death Eaters, but what was the point of rescuing someone without an escape plan, or even a plan in general.

7...

This way as well as the favour, he could get some money to, of course he'd need to get it converted but still.

6...

There were others options he could consider but this was the quickest, and he was short on time.

5...

This wasn't the most tasteful option though.

4...

A tap on the shoulder disrupted his counting. As Harry turned a massive fist slammed into his face, his unconscious body dragged off though the door at the back, his legs leaving marks in whatever it was that was covering the floor.

* * *

Standing in front of number 35 Harry took a moment to study the house in front of him. It was exactly like he had expected of Hermione; typical muggle 4 bedroom detached house, garage one side a gate round to the back on the other. A good few minutes later Harry smiled, the ward system was typical Hermione too, intricate layers protections and some rather vicious defences all wrapped up in some impossibly complex anti-tampering network. Impossible for all to get through without notice, except perhaps Albus and Voldemort themselves. Luckily for Harry the whole elaborate set up was reliant on one thing, an intent ward, almost impossible to fool, good intentions let you in, bad keeps you out and none at all, well that probably means Inferi are outside.

Walking up the short path, Harry noticed that all the curtains were drawn and no light was seeping out, not surprising given the early hour. One picked lock later, Harry mentally thanking the Weasley twins, and he was inside. No alarm to speak of, probably a bit superfluous. Harry crept through the hall, and after a quick homenum revelio charm, showing two people together upstairs at the back of the house and one at the front, he made his way up the stairs. Feet making no sound thanks to some handy spell work, Harry walked down the landing towards what must have been Hermione's room, deciding that talking to her first was best. Reaching her door, Harry listened for any signs of life, hearing only a ruffle of sheets from her parents' room down the landing, he reached for the door knob. Suddenly a shaft of white light landed across his face as a silhouette stood in front of her parent's door.

"Oi!" the silhouette started but was interrupted by a sudden increase and an even faster decrease in air pressure. Both of them spoke at the same time.

"The Wards!"

Harry knew his side trip had cost him valuable time, too much time. They were here. This complicated things substantially, he had to act now and explain later.

The landing flicked with a dark red light three times leaving three motionless bodies laying in their place.

* * *

_... We interrupt our planned broadcast to bring you breaking news! You-know-who is dead!... The Ministry has reported that Unspeakables with assistance from Albus Dumbledore have confirmed he was killed in the explosion. After studying the evidence at the scene of the explosion and eyewitness evidence from Miss Delacour it has been concluded that the explosion itself was a result of a duel between You-know-who and Harry combined with the sheer amount of ambient magic in the Department of Mysteries . We at WWN would like to remind you not to start the celebrations yet, the war is not over, Death Eaters and other aligned groups still remain and as of yet there is no word on the whereabouts of Harry Potter, the Minister himself has pledged to commit all available resources to finding Harry and ending this war within months, weeks even..._

_Again real sorry for the slow updating :(_

_R&R :)  
_


End file.
